


The Naughty Witch's New Familiar

by Yumberduddle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Black Cat Hana "D.Va" Song, Canon Lesbian Character, Catboys & Catgirls, Centaur/Human Relationships, Clothed Sex, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Hacking, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Nanites, Necks, Non-Humanoid Sex, Omnic/Human Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Play, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Hacking, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, centaur sex, humping, lesbian orgy, neck kink, petting, thigh kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumberduddle/pseuds/Yumberduddle
Summary: Angela throws a little private Halloween party, and Hana comes in the perfect costume.This is a tradefic for the goodhearted and extremely talented Laura Laplace.





	The Naughty Witch's New Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura_Laplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Laplace/gifts).



> Many thanks to [Imasuky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky) for helping me out with the creation of this story!

Logically speaking, Hana knew that this party was pretty dumb.

You didn't have to be, like, some pre-Omnic "beep beep this does not compute" robot to know that it didn't make sense. Overwatchalready _had_ a Halloween party planned, for the next day, October 30th. And it, unlike this one, had a standing invitation to anyone and everyone involved in the organization. Which is what you would expect of a workplace holiday get together, Hana imagined. Also? The official Overwatch Halloween party would _probably_ not allow a high-ranking member of its most prominent opponent organization to just wander in and start mingling.

On the other hand, however, Hana was not the sort of girl to say no to fun. And she couldn't help it: she liked showing off. So when Angela had said that she would be hosting a small get-together tonight for half of her fellow Overwatch agents, a "girls' night with costumes" as she had put it, and had invited Hana to attend, the gamer had leaped at the chance to get to show off the killer costume she'd put together for this Halloween that much earlier. Getting to show up and wow her friends twice with the same costume? Yes, please!

And she did. There were some other good costumes present in Angela's normally spacious living quarters, to be sure - Hana really liked the spooky jack o'lantern thing that Captain Amari was doing this year, very cool - but when Hana stepped into the room, her blonde hair done up in cheeky, youthful contrast to her perfectly matched gothic lolita ensemble of blacks and deep pink highlights, she was pleased to see all eyes immediately on her. Fareeha, Lena, Emily, Brigitte, Mei, Orisa, they all stopped what they were doing and smiled, gave oohs and ahhs, as Captain Amari exclaimed how good she looked. Even Satya Vaswani spared Hana a small smile, for the first time that she could remember.

So who cared if this little get-together of Angela's didn't really make any sense? It took a talented sense of aesthetics, and a hell of a cute girl to pull off a gothic lolita black cat costume that managed to somehow make Hana look womanly and mature, while also even more youthful and innocent than she already was. If Angela's party gave her an extra opportunity to enjoy her friends' appreciation for that talent, then Hana was fine with it. She was even fine with Sombra's inexplicable invitation, as the woman clapped, gave a catcall, and cried out, "You make a sexy _gato_ , _chica_!"

Having made her entrance to her satisfaction, the online idol and current nekomimi stepped into the apartment, and joined the party. For the moment, the party's activities seemed to be limited to socializing, and a punch bowl. Not especially interesting (would it have killed Doctor Ziegler to have a couch co-op ready to go, at least?), and also, a little crowded, especially with Orisa stomping very carefully about - Angela's quarters were quite large and luxurious in general, but they weren't meant to hold this many women at once. Just as well that Zarya had had other plans tonight.

Well, nothing like alcohol to lessen one's concerns with minor discomforts! Hana made her way to the punch bowl...but as she reached casually for a cup, she was unpleasantly surprised by a small but firm slap upon her wrist from Symmetra's prosthetic. Hana let out a surprised yelp, withdrawing her hand instinctively, and fixed a questioning glare at her attacker.

"The punch is spiked," Satya informed her dispassionately, as though Hana must not have known.

"Of course it is! So what?" she challenged.

Satya regarded her with her signature distanced ambivalence as she spoke. "You are nineteen. The required age for drinking in your country of origin is twenty."

"Yeah, but we count ages differently in South Korea! Our age starts during the pregnancy - I'm only nineteen here; back home, I'm twenty!" she argued.

Hana had never seen an Omnic who was more robotic than Vaswani was sometimes. "Yes. You are nineteen here."

"You can't just decide some parts of my country's laws apply and others don't!" Hana fumed, cheeks getting red with annoyance and embarrassment as her teammates began to notice the altercation. "That makes no sense!"

"A lack of rational cohesion is a frequent flaw of human law," Symmetra agreed, unmoved. "I, too, am often frustrated by it."

Hana could have pressed the point. Kept arguing, appealed to the other party-goers for support, or even just physically forced Satya aside and filled a cup. But this was already a humiliating enough scene, and she wanted it to end, immediately. So she turned around, and stormed off to a private corner of the room, with some very unflattering remarks about Symmetra muttered in Korean under her breath.

What was Vaswani's problem? Hana wasn't buddy-buddy with the woman (no one was), but so far as she knew, they were on fine terms. Why was she being such a hard-ass about this? And in front of everyone, too. Hana was already a little sensitive at times about the fact that she was the "baby" of Overwatch - even though, if one wanted to get technical, that was Orisa, who wasn't even a whole year old! - and having that age deficit now waved in her face, publicly before all her friends, did not feel good. Hana was gratified to see that Fareeha and Captain Amari had both approached Symmetra now, and were clearly trying to convince her that allowing Hana a drink or two would not be some heinous crime...but it was still embarrassing that her friends would need to do so to begin with.

"I think that was in poor taste," came a familiar voice from behind Hana, and she turned to see that the hostess of the party, Doctor Angela Ziegler, had snuck over to Hana's corner. She was dressed as a witch for this occasion, and she looked _spectacular_ , but Hana was too upset at the moment to any internal drooling over the sexy doctor. "Satya has such difficulty reading social situations."

Hana was glad for the commiseration, but she was too heated to be as forgiving as the aptly-named Mercy. "I doubt it's that, at least not this time. I think she's just being a jerk!"

Angela gave a noncommittal shrug, which, for her, tended to be the closest she got to agreeing on a matter without actually lowering herself to negative words about her allies. Instead, the blonde doctor took an unusually loud sip of her drink, one which succeeded in its clear aim to draw Hana's attention to the cup she held.

"Where did you get that?" Hana asked, noticing that the cup in Angela's grasp was a different color than those by the punch bowl.

"Well," Angela began, looking into the distance with an affected smooth air, "I have only just now finished setting things up in the rest of my quarters, so we can disperse a little from this crowded room." Her lip twitched a bit in an attempt to hide a pleased, secret smile, but Angela did not have an especially good poker face, and she was all but grinning as she continued, "There is a second punch bowl, now, over in my bedroom. I do not believe Ms. Vaswani knows I have set it up, just yet."

Hana grinned gratefully at her friend. Best doctor ever!

Without a word, both women stepped over to bedroom door, opened it, and slipped in. As promised, there sat a smaller bowl of punch on a table in the corner, conspicuous for the fact that it seemed to be the only part of the room that had been altered in any way for the festivities tonight. Hana could not help crinkling her nose a little, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be playing up a cat costume instead of her usual rabbit theme. Just a punch bowl here, too? Ziegler might be one of the foremost medical authorities in the entire world, but she did not have any clue how to run a party.

But she was such a nice lady, and Hana couldn't help but feel a little jelly-legged as Angela told her, "By the way, I _love_ your costume! You make a perfect black cat, my dear, and this coloring suits you so!"

Now, Ms. Song would have killed to be carried into bed by the gorgeous, miniature mountain of a woman that was Brigitte, and Hana would be telling a baldfaced lie if she were to say she hadn't had literal, actual dozens of dreams of riding on Orisa's back, her arms wrapped dreamily around the Omnic centaur's upper torso, or of being romantically carried, curled up and contented, in Orisa's arms, as Hana occasionally reached up and laid an adoring kiss on steel cheeks. What red-blooded young woman wouldn't have such dreams and urges, after all?

But even if her type was really more the strong, solid heroine and protector, Hana doubted there was a lady alive who wouldn't get at least a little hot and bothered by a compliment from the beautiful bombshell doctor before her.

"Th-Thanks! Your costume is great, too!" Hana replied as she ladled some punch into a cup, hoping Angela wouldn't read too much from the blush that the younger woman was utterly incapable of keeping under control. She probably wouldn't. Dr. Ziegler had to be quite used to seeing women blush and stammer when she talked to them.

"Why, thank you!" Angela replied, clearly delighted at Hana's approval. "I am so often equated with an angel, and I do not mind that, of course...but it is fun to allow myself to be something else, in my off time. In fact, I would much prefer to be the naughty witch, than the angel!"

"Well, you're just about the best naughty witch I've ever seen!" Hana told her earnestly, between sips. Unexpected or not, the look really did suit Angela wonderfully, and with that figure, those bared thighs...well, there was certainly no denying that she pulled off the "naughty" part flawlessly!

Hana found her eyes lingering on those thighs, in fact. Gawd, they were gorgeous. Everything about Mercy was, of course, and Hana had always known it. But now, dressed to please, in this fetching witchy outfit...maybe a strong, toned or steel leg wasn't Hana's only type. The creamy, soft skin of the seemingly ageless doctor had an incredible pull on the girl, now that she was really looking at it, appreciating it. Angela was voluptuous, womanly in a classical sense...Hana had always thought of herself as a "strong protector" kind of girl, just watching Brigitte and Orisa in battle made her a hot, wet mess, but...she was starting to think that there was definitely something to the tender, soft femininity that Mercy epitomized, too...

"Why, thank you, Hana! I'm so very glad you agree," Angela told her, that secretive, knowing smile back for some reason. "Of course, my look is not quite perfect...no witch is complete without her black cat, is she? Thank goodness you have come tonight, dressed as you are!"

"We, we do kind of compliment each other right now, huh?" Hana agreed, blushing furiously as she took another sip. "You want to, um...hang out together for this party? Act like we planned to be coordinated this way?"

"I as the naughty witch, and you as my sweet, adoring little black cat?" Angela asked, eyebrow quirked, with a pleased, beaming smile.

Hana let out a shuddering breath, at Mercy's suggestion. She could see it...they'd go out, where all the others were, Angela striding confidently, naughty and powerful witch that she was, and Hana...Hana would...would crawl after her, sexy leggings dragging along the floor as she let out some convincing mews for the audience. Angela would introduce herself and Hana to each of her guests, naughty witch and her black cat, and Hana would...would rub her cheek against her witchy legs, and purr. Just for effect, of course. Just for effect, but...

Her legs quivered, and Hana collapsed down on her knees, suddenly feeling a flooding fire of arousal sweep through her, at the thought of her naughty witch owner, bending down, gently scratching Hana behind her ears, both real and the false ones atop her head, as each woman out in the living room watched. Hana could see Angela stand proudly before Brigitte, and Orisa, and introduce herself. "I'm Angela, the naughty witch," she would say, and lower her hand down for Hana to gently nibble at, and lick. "And this is my black cat." And Brigitte would stare with envious desire, and Orisa would feel her circuits burn, as they each wished they had such a devoted, loving kitty, to cuddle with, and pet, and hold, and fuck, but they couldn't have her, because she was Angela's, she was the black cat of the naughty witch...!

There was clarity, for a moment, as Hana broke out of her fantasy. Why did she suddenly want Angela so, so much more than any other woman, even the two who she had been crushing on for months? Why was she on her knees? Why was Angela watching her with hooded eyes and a predatory smile? Why was...Hana gasped in shock.Why was she so wet, and _why was her hand between her legs, massaging herself through her clothing?_

"What's...what's going on!?" she gasped, halting her masturbation, though she couldn't quite seem to muster up the will to take her fingers away from the wet fabric clinging to her pussy. Wet? More like soaked. Sodden. _Gooey_ , practically!

“Is something wrong, Miss Song?”  Angela asked slyly, as she knelt down. “Poor little black cat, you must be very stressed, to seek relief so badly...here, let me help you out, sweet little thing."

The witch reached out, and laid her hand upon the back of Hana’s neck. The girl's breath caught, and she tensed, her world feeling like it was suddenly the still, split-second calm before an explosion. It was as though every single one of the millions of cells on her neck was electrified at the mere touch of Angela's fingers against her skin...and then, Angela gently closed her fingers upon one, single spot toward the top, and a vision flashed through Hana's mind of a mother cat gently gripping the scruff her kitten's neck in her teeth, and the explosion happened. Hana whimpered brokenly as pleasure heatedly raced from that spot down to her womanhood, where it seemed like a rocket exploding on impact, scattering hot pleasure debris throughout the young woman's body.

“Oh, my...it really looks like you might need to rest for a moment, after all,” Angela's amused voice came down from above, bringing Hana back to the world as her thighs gave a few last, orgasmic spasms, and she shivered at the blissful grip Angela still had upon her neck. “Perhaps even...take a little cat nap?” An elegant, charming laugh of self-indulgence followed the words.

“M-Maybe...” Hana's mind was swimming, as she got to her feet. Somehow, the fact that Angela's gentle grasp on her neck was softly tugging upward seemed to steady Hana and give her the energy and balance she needed to quickly rise, even though her legs still felt like jelly. What was going on? Hana wasn't a drinker by any means, but she’d had a few before, and never had they made her feel like this. Was it just because the alcohol Angela was using was much stronger than soju, or...or did sh-

Urgent though Hana's train of thought was, it was completely derailed in a moment as Angela ran her hand softly down the Korean's back. _Fuck_ , being pet felt _good_! The blonde's hand stopped just above the tail on Hana's costume, and then made a graceful return trip back up to her neck, running along her spine with a slow elegance that almost seemed entrancing in how intimate and distracting it felt. When Angela had finally returned to Hana's neck, she crooked her fingers, and began to scratch the girl as though she really were a pet cat. And Hana responded in kind...as stars of pleasured contentment exploded in her mind, Hana couldn’t manage to suppress a small mewl, and her legs gave out once more. This time, however, Angela caught her in her free arm as the girl fell forward, and Hana simply closed her eyes and reveled in the bliss and satisfaction of being held warm and safe against the naughty witch, resting her balance against Angela's thigh and her senses dissolving into that delightful, that _perfect_ scratching...

“Ohhh, does the kitty like it when I pet her?” Angela cooed knowingly, as she kept stroking the increasingly contented and increasingly confused girl. Hana's body had never felt so hot before in her whole life, and every touch of Angela’s fingers were just stoking the flames! And yet at the same time, nothing had ever felt this stable, secure, satisfying...she never wanted to move, never wanted those fires to be quenched...!

Suddenly, tragically, Angela broke away, and walked over to her bed, seeming not to notice or care when Hana plunged forward and fell to her hands and knees again with a startled, betrayed catlike cry.

“I think perhaps Satya's concerns were well-founded...you can’t handle your drink that well, after all,” the witch remarked with a half-teasing giggle. “Why don’t you come over here, sweetie, and rest your head on my lap.” She patted her lap.

Yes, that sounded right...take a moment, clear this out of her system, rest her head on those perfect thighs. They looked so warm, so soft, so inviting...there was no way that Hana could pass up the opportunity to touch them. And she couldn’t help but think...being so close to this beautiful woman's center...she could just bury her face there, breathe in as much of Angela's scent as she could. Maybe lick her, if only the witch would allow her. Even just licking her thighs would be wonderful, those wonderful, impossible legs both beautifully plump, and strikingly toned...

Hana tried to stand, but without Angela's helpful grasp on her neck, she couldn’t seem to find any strength for it. But she had to lay her head on that lap, had to, so she just crawled along on the floor the few feet it took to reach the bed. It was more comfortable than she had thought it would be...what was so good about walking, again? Crawling seemed much more direct...

Getting on the bed, she put her head down upon one of the witch's thighs, facing inwards, marveling at how soft, warm, and comfortable it felt to lay her cheek against the woman. This close, she could smell Angela’s body wash...a light, floral scent, that only seemed to enhance the dizziness she was feeling.

Angele kept stroking Hana’s back, paying extra attention to that particular spot on the back of her neck. As she was being pet, Hana couldn’t help but squirm a little and squeeze her own thighs together. She was so soaking wet that she could feel that her undergarments were beyond the point of holding it back; saturated as her panties were, they were now leaking tiny trickles down her legs, far enough that they were darkening her costume's leggings below where her skirt could hide. There was no way Angela hadn’t noticed, but she hadn’t said anything about it yet.

“I really am glad that you came to this get-together,” Angela murmured, as she looked down at Hana fondly. “You're all gorgeous, of course, and I wasn't completely sure who I wanted, but I was leaning toward Brigitte or Ana...such a strong, pretty little mountain lion Brigitte would be, and Ana was _born_ to be a tamed falcon, I think. But then I saw _you_ arrive, Hana...I was so pleased!"

“Really?” Hana asked, breathing more deeply. The smell of the body wash was _wonderful_. It only got better with every inhale. With that, and the petting, and the soft warmth of the woman's thigh...Hana could easily just lay here for hours, without any desire to move at all, not even to relieve this burning, coiling tension in her that kept making her wetter and wetter...

“Oh, yes,” Angela replied with certainty. “You are such an adorable girl already, how could I not be interested in you? And then you show up, already perfectly in costume as my sweet little pet...well, Brigitte is a dear, and so is Ana, but really, you made the decision for me.” She smiled, and scratched Hana on the head, behind the ears of her costume, and Hana let out a tiny shriek of delight at how incredibly good it felt, even through her blonde wig.

“By the way, how do you like my lotion?” the witch asked. “It keeps my skin so soft, and it smells wonderful, wouldn't you agree?”

Hana wanted to say, "Yes, it's wonderful!" That was her intention. But the most she could manage, in her blissful state, was to give a small, happy grunt, broken and warm...distantly, she realized that it was basically a purr. Everything felt and smelled so good right now, and Angela was such a wonderful, kind woman, to say such things about her...hearing the older woman praise her in such a way was so soothing to Hana's still bruised ego. She might be younger than the others, but she was still an adult. And she had very adult needs...

“I made it myself,” Angela explained, as she again ran her hands down Hana’s back. "The secret ingredient is catnip. I imagine that's what you like best about it, at the moment..." She let her hand linger at Hana’s waist, just above the tail attached to her costume.

“So, darling...how badly do you want me to make you cum?” Angela asked with a pleased, knowing smile.

Hana’s thoughts were so fuzzy and clouded that she didn’t even think as she answered. She practically whimpered, "So very, very badly!”

“I thought as much,” Angela replied, as her hand slid down lower, giving Hana’s ass a squeeze. “And I would be happy to do so for you. _If_...you promise that you’ll be a good little kitty for me. Do, and I’ll make you cum.” She massaged Hana’s ass tenderly.

“Will you do that? Will you be my cute black cat, sweetie? Answer as a good kitty would, and you can cum..." Her hand inched down farther.

There was nothing to think about, nothing to consider. Hana meowed. Of course she wanted to cum. Of _course_ she wanted to be a good kitty for this naughty witch who felt and spoke and smelled so nice. It came so naturally and felt so good, that she couldn’t help but mew again, and kiss the thigh she rested against.

“Such a good girl. Such a good _kitten_ ,” Angela answered, her voice heavy with joy, as her hand moved down just a bit lower, and snuck up into her kitty's skirt. She began to rub Hana’s pussy through the fabric of her costume. She was so wet that she could actually hear the squishing sound of it.

Hearing it felt good. Feeling it felt _wonderful_. Hana was meowing now unbidden as pleasure swept through her mind and took every other thought and feeling away; it just felt right! And every time she did, the blonde woman would praise her tenderly, and press against her in just the right spot. There was a moment of clarity, in which Hana wondered what she was doing, why acting like a cat felt so rewarding...but she happily, hazily rationalized it a moment later; playing along just seemed like the right thing to do...after all, it was a Halloween party, wasn't it? She should have some fun.

“A good kitty always makes her owner happy, too,” Angela told her, gentle but firm. There was a movement below Hana's cheek, as the naughty witch shifted her thighs, spreading them just enough to let Hana fully bury her face in the warm flesh of her legs, which she did with enthusiasm. Pressing her nose right against the center of Angela's thong,  she inhaled deeply. The scent of lotion and arousal all mixed together was so good, _too_ good...!

Her tongue darted out, lapping away at the cloth only barely covering the witch's pussy. Her underwear was almost as damp as Hana's own. Sucking on it, she mewled happily as the taste filled her mouth; she loved it!

But delicious though it was, Hana couldn't possibly focus all her attentions on mere fabric...not when she had been invited to sample the naughty witch herself! Tilting her head slightly, she began to lick at the thigh on which ehr head rested, as well. Faint hints of the natural salt of skin mixed with the flavor of that wonderful body wash...so soft and smooth; Hana really could just spend the rest of the night just like this. And if the occasional moan escaping her lips was anything to go by, Angela seemed to feel the same way.

Angela started stroking the back of Hana’s neck with her free hand, whispering encouragement to keep licking. She certainly didn't need, there was nothing that Hana wanted more than to keep tasting her wonderful skin with the occasional indulgent suckle at the heady flavor of her thong, but it still felt wonderful.

“Good kitty. Such a _good kitty_. Go ahead and cum, my sweet little kitten,” Angela whispered her permission.

And so Hana did. She came, she came _hard_ , so much harder than she had ever imagined! Shuddering and trembling, she licked and mewled and yowled, breathing in all the smell of Angela’s sex and letting it fuel her to greater heights of pleasure as the naughty witch fucked her through her drenched panties, released every pent-up joy and frustration and spark of needy fire that had raced through her since taking that drink, all of it moving in ecstatic waves through her, cresting in her cunt and leaking out, through her panties to coat Angela's fingers, trickling down her legs, dripping down against the interior of her dress, darkening the already black fabric with her joy, it was everywhere, it was soaking her and her clothing and Angela's hand and the bed and everything, more bliss than she could handle was soaking through her and everything around her...!

“Such a good kitten,” Angela praised, drawing her fingers out of Hana's skirt as the girl began to recover from her high. The German woman gave them a lick, smiling appreciatively at the flavor. “Truly a success beyond expectations. I knew my nanites would be effective, but even my least cautious projections couldn't predict how well you would respond, my kitten.”

A flash of warning went through Hana's mind, and through her bliss and her still-clinging arousal and her comfort, the sobriety of panic partially cleared her head..

“W-What?” she asked, managing to lift her head off of Angela’s lap. “You...drugged me?” She tried to stand ,only to fall to her hands and knees. She couldn’t be sure if it was post orgasmic weakness or what Angela had done to her that robbed her of her strength, but she was sure it was the latter that made her feel so good about being this way instead of standing...

“You...why?” the young Korean girl demanded, as she tried to crawl away. Angela just sat on the bed, eyes mirthful as she made no attempt to stop the girl's escape.

“"Why?" Don't be silly, Hana, why _wouldn’t_ I?”the blonde asked back. “I wanted a sweet, sexy little pet, I have the means to make one, and I'm _surrounded_ by beautiful women. This whole party was my way of figuring out which of you it would be...like going to a pet store to pick the one I wanted most. I even took the risk of inviting Olivia and asking her to hack our dear Orisa, if a cute pony of steel was where my fancies took me. Although I don't think Olivia knew she herself was auditioning, too...I'm still not decided on whether she would be better as a clever tamed rat, or a gorgeous, sassy little cockatiel. But I don't need to worry about figuring that out, now! You showed up, you gorgeous little thing, dressed up as though you knew I was adopting. A literal kitten in a bow! Now how could I ever choose another?”

Hana shook her head in disbelief. This was too much for her to process. She had to get out of here, she had to warn the others, she needed their help!

Forcing herself to move, she crawled along the floor, her ass shaking in the air with every movement. She knew that Angela was watching her intently, and despite herself she could help but get even more turned on by it. The feline that had been created within her mind and tamed by the witch on the bed was just happy to give her a show!

It was only a few feet to the door. It felt like a hike of hours to reach it, as every step of hand and knee made Hana burn with desire to turn around and lay her head in Angela's lap again, her mind at war with itself as a human girl screamed at her to keep going and a louder, more compelling pet meowed pitifully in desire to go back as it forced her to wiggle her bottom and jostle her costume's tail for the witch's pleasure. But at last, the almost agonizing trip of only a few moments came to an end, as Hana reached the door. Straining to get onto her knees, a battle against the growing needs of her mind and pussy which she only barely managed to win, the girl managed to twist the knob, and push the door open.

She wanted to cry out a warning, to scream for help. But whatever her shouted words would have been, they vanished in an instant as she looked out and saw the scene before her.

Brigitte was sitting on the couch, sandwiched in between Lena and Emily, who were each kissing along her neck and ears. Lena was pawing Brigitte's breasts through her shirt, and Emily was rubbing her thigh. Sitting just across from them and watching with great interest was Mei, whose hand was between her own legs, rubbing herself slowly through her pants, as she rubbed a finger of her free hand across her lips.

A few feet away from that, Sombra was sitting, completely topless, atop Orisa's back. Tapping away at her virtual keyboard, she was clearly focusing intently on her task as best she could, but every now and then she couldn't seem to resist freeing her hand for a moment to her caress her tits, and give a slight tug to the little glittering silver skull piercings that ran through her nipples, before going back to her task. The Omnic’s eyes flickered between green and pink as Sombra worked, each period of pink lasting longer than the last.

A lusty moan from her left drew Hana's attention, and she gasped in shock as she looked to it. Fareeha and Ana were completely naked. More than that, Ana was bent over a table, white-knuckled as she gripped its sides and moaned wantonly while her daughter knelt behind her and at her out. Her face shoved right up against her mother's cunt, Fareeha's tongue was a blur of motion, running along her slickened lips, thrusting within her depths hard and fast, wriggling and twisting to give her mother every iota of pleasure she could...Fareeha ate her mother's pussy like her life depended on it, resting only as long as it took to bat her tongue against the golden ring that pierced Ana's clit, then grip it in her teeth and pull at it, drawing a delighted, girlish squeal from the older Amari that Hana wouldn't have believed could come from a woman her age. Unsurprisingly, Fareeha's hands were both between her own legs, rubbing and fingering herself madly.

With such depravity going on, it would have been easy to miss Satya, who seemed the least affected, standing alone in a corner. She was lightly running her hands along her sides, watching what was going on with wide eyes. She wanted to be a part of what was happening, it was obvious, and yet she seemed reluctant, fearful even, to become so intimately physical with the other women.

“Did you think I would not target the rest, just because I had settled on you, my kitty?” Angela asked, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor as she approached. "The nanites in the main punch bowl are nothing compared to the ones you drank, but they're enough that you'll find no sympathy out there, my dear. The rest will simply have a _very_ enjoyable evening with each other, and go back to life as usual. The only permanent effect that they will feel is to never feel that anything was odd or amiss about tonight, just as they will dismiss any protest you might - oh my good _heavens_!"

Angela's surprised but completely delighted gasp had come as she was surveying the room as Hana had, and had noticed what Ana and her daughter were up to - namely, coming, and drinking cum, respectively. The mastermind behind the evening clapped her hands with an excited, adoring grin. "Look at those two go! They're so much further along than all the others - and look at the glasses on the table beside Ana - they've barely had a few sips!" She laughed, and shook her head. "Well, there might be some permanent effects for our dear Amaris, after all, because _that_ is most certainly not just my doing. I imagine my nanites acted as a single lit match tossed upon an already-present powder keg of sexual tension between them!"

As Angela finished making her gleeful observations, the table Ana leaned upon gave out, and she came crashing down to the ground with it. Without missing a beat, before her mother had even finished her fall, Fareeha was turning her around to lay on her back, and moving up to capture Ana's mouth with her own, as she plunged three fingers into her mother's cunt. The other women in the room assembled looked over at the crash, but then turned their attention back to themselves and one another.

“Well, it certainly provides a lovely show for you to enjoy, my pet...as for me, I’ll be enjoying _this_ ,” Angela told Hana, slapping her ass and lifting her skirt. She dropped to her knees and pulled the gamer’s panties off, leaving a wet trail down her leg. Angela then started to lick her.

Hana moaned loudly. The feeling of Angela’s hot, wet tongue probing into her was nearly too much for her to stand, and she slumped forward, her breasts pressing against the floor and hips lifting up into the air, which just gave Angela easier access to her.She moaned and shuddered as Angela  moved from her quim to her thighs, licking away at the copious arousal that had dripped down them since this started, before moving back up. And as she shivered and gasped, she watched.

Things were getting more intense, now, as the nanites took hold and the women's lust escalated. Lena now had her hand under Brigitte’s shirt, playing with her breasts directly as she kissed along the Swedish woman's neck. Emily, meanwhile, was wantonly making out with Brigitte, while her hand worked itself into the brunette's underwear, fingering her. Brigitte had her hands down between both of the other women’s legs, returning their pleasure in kind.

Mei was losing herself to the display, eyes hooded and unfocused even as they gazed unwavering at the show Lena and her fiancee were putting on with Brigitte. She had discarded her entire costume, now naked and openly masturbating to the trio across from her. As Hana watched, Brigitte broke away from Emily's lips, just long enough to give Mei a saucy smirk, and then went back to it - she clearly knew she had an audience, and was having fun with it . Mei wasn’t alone for long, though: Sombra, also fully nude now, seemed to have finished her hacking, and danced over to join Mei, offering the winsome researcher a tanned breast and silver-studded nipple to suck on, as she sat down upon and began to energetically hump Mei's thigh.

Ana and Fareeha, meanwhile, had switched positions, with Fareeha now laying on her back with her mother on hands and knees above her. They kissed furiously, Fareeha letting out orgasmic shrieks into her mother's mouth as Ana thrust her hand into her daughter's cunt, burying her fist to the knuckles again and again. If either were aware that anyone else was in the room - in fact, that anyone else even existed at all - they certainly didn't show it.

Satya had left her isolated corner, and approached Orisa, whose eyes now glowed a corrupted pink without interruption. The human woman let Orisa scoop her up into her steel arms, and pulled her dress aside to clear the way for the Omnic woman. The robotic centaur pressed a large finger against Satya's pussy, and the buzz of her digit's vibrations could be heard from across the room, even above Satya's impassioned moaning.

Angela's tongue retreated from Hana's pussy, but she slipped a couple of fingers in to replace it before the girl had even finished her disappointed whimper. She stroked her inner walls, as she licked at her inner thighs and then up to her pussy again, gently swiping it back and forth against Hana's clit. The pleasure, the scene before her, the dominance of the witch behind her, they call came together, and Hana let out a mewling cry as she climaxed anew, pressing her hips backwards as her orgasm overtook her, trying to take Angela’s fingers just a little deeper, get her tongue to stay just a little longer on her bud....

But the blonde pulled her hand away.

Hana let out a heartbreaking cry at the loss, denied of the next orgasm that had been so close on the heels of the last! She began to turn around, in the hopes of begging for the naughty witch to continue, but Angela cut off any sound or movement in a moment, as she leaned forward to gently nip the top back of Hana's neck within her teeth. The girl let out a staggered gasp as her entire body went rigid from the surge of sensation. Having gotten her pet's attention, Angela released her toothy grip on Hana's neck, and sweetly kissed that special spot. "Now, now. Be a good pet and don't complain. We're not finished yet, don't worry."

Hana let out a whimper, and Angela nipped her again, turning that whimper into a pleased cry. This time, she gently tugged upward, and back, and Hana felt herself following the woman's motions, as helpless as the kitten held by the scruff of its neck fur by its mother that flashed through her mind again. She was drawn back into a kneeling position, and could feel that Angela had assumed the same. Then the woman reached forward, and held Hana's breasts softly in her palms...using them as handles, she brought the girl back, sliding Hana up and back along Angela's outstretched, bent kneeling leg, until the younger girl's back was pressed cozily against Angela's front, and her legs intimately straddled the doctor's bare thigh.

Angela gave the little swells in her hands an affectionate squeeze, and whispered into Hana's ear. "Go ahead, sweetie. Have fun. _Be a good kitty_."

Hana let out a happy cry, and began to rock her hips, grinding her pussy down upon the woman's leg, and whimpering in pleasure at the feeling. It was so soft, and warm...just looking at the doctor's creamy, smooth, perfectly rounded thigh was turning her on, and she was getting to touch it, to fuck herself against this gorgeous woman, this hot, naughty witch...!

With every thrust, every delicious skin against skin, Hana left a hot trail of arousal upon the woman's thigh, and her clit throbbed in delight. And as she did, the blonde doctor whispered into her ear, naughty promises and lusty warnings, describing what was happening to her, as that wonderful catnip scent surrounded her, and Hana whimpered and mewled and ground harder, each thrust into the naughty witch's flesh allowing the kitten inside her to emerge all the more. She was beyond saving herself now, she could feel it; even as her pussy ached and she gasped in exhaustion, still hotter she burned with the need to get off again!

"Such a nice show out there," the witch whispered into her ears, and Hana helplessly glanced at the room before her once more, crying out as the erotic sight drove her to the edge, so close...

Brigitte was now laying back on the couch as Emily straddled her, eating the redhead out with gusto as she played with her own breasts. Lena was between Brigitte's legs, paying the muscular woman back for her fiancee's impending orgasm with some tongue work of her own.

Mei's eyes had finally managed to leave Brigitte's little show - her gaze was instead on Sombra's face, as she sucked on the Mexican woman's breast, Sombra reaching down and fingering Mei in return.

Satya was now behind Orisa, running her fingers down her underside between the omnic woman's rear legs, and rapidly kissing the area of her rear section where, were she a creature of flesh, her mare's cunt would be. But though she was naught but smooth metal there, it seemed Sombra's reprogramming was greater than the sum of the Omnic's parts, for Satya's actions had overwhelmed Orisa with pleasure, dropping the artificial equine woman to her alloyed knees, as she cried out, sensations beyond the scope of her programming flooding her in electric orgasm. With her free, artificial hand, Satya saw to her own pleasure, and for the first time that any of them could ever have recalled, there was pure, unreserved joy upon Satya's face.

As for Ana and Fareeha, they were fucking as furiously as ever. This time, Ana's back was pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around her daughter's face and her ass resting in the younger woman's hands, as Fareeha displayed her impressive strength and held her mother up without so much as a groan of protest. As Hana watched, Ana squealed again, adorably wanton and girlish from such a maternal figure, and bucked against the wall as a fresh climax ripped through her. Fareeha could not have missed it, but she kept tonguing the pussy that birthed her unabated. The way those two were going at it, they’d probably be so sore by the morning that they wouldn't be able to move...if they weren't _still_ going by that point, that is.

“Everyone is enjoying my party,” Angela sighed in satisfaction, as she gently tweaked Hana's nipples."But, aside from our good Amaris - there's no forcing _that_ tempest of repressed desire back in its box, I imagine! - it will have to end for the rest of them tomorrow...lucky you, pet. You get to be my gorgeous, adorable black cat from now on. Isn't that lovely?"

Hana could only manage a sound between a moan and a meow.

“That’s what I thought,” the witch chuckled.

The fight in Hana's head was over, and they both knew it. The original Hana was falling into herself, seeing as though from behind the fog of another's eyes. She would be allowed out again on missions, and when in the sight of others. But once she was alone, either on her own or with Angela...then the empty memory of Hana would be put away again, and her new, true self would emerge again: an obedient, loving pet to the naughty witch Angela Ziegler, a sexy familiar whose life was to please her owner. A wonderful life of depraved ecstasy unending...and with one of her last free thoughts as a human woman, Hana realized that she was looking forward to it.

With a triumphant, screaming meow, the good little kitty came.


End file.
